The present invention relates to a method for controlling an operator interface of a computer-controlled system, particularly of a high-performance printer, whereby a computer processes a control panel program, which defines an operator interface on a monitor, whereby a plurality of display fields are provided on the operator interface, which display fields respectively contain graphics elements and text. Further, the invention relates to a system for purposes of controlling such an operator interface.